The United States of Alfie's Gremlins
by Someonething94
Summary: Spilling water on America has the same effect as spilling water on a Gremlin. But his spawns turned into states.
1. Chapter 1

**Gremlins**

The United States of America, Alfred F. Jones, Dad, Bro, but less often known as Maryland. Home of the nation's capital. No one really knew that pouring water on him would mean more states, but that's how we turned up. Once we ran out of states to claim, Maryland stopped reacting to water. Some of us are older, some of us are younger. Some are East and some are West. Some are North, others South. I'm Minnesota, the Midwestern state of ten thousand lakes. I also border Lake Superior, Canada, the Dakotas, Wisconsin, and Iowa.

Similar to the nations that make up the world, most of the states are men. It's a fact that doesn't really bother me, until I go see Florida and he gawks at my swim suit. Fortunately, I stay fit with everything to do in my state, and I can beat the crap out of him... Sometimes. When I can't, Texas is on my side. I find it funny, he doesn't want to be part of the US, but he'll still stick up for me, like a big brother would.

But, I don't just hang out with those guys, I actually like having Alaska, one of my few sisters, over to come and fish with me and Iowa and Wisconsin. The Dakotas come too, sometimes, but they have a lot of tourists, so it's hard to find time to have all of them over. Maine, who doesn't talk a lot, refuses to come over unless he is sure that no one else will be on their way, and it cannot be during hunting or fishing season or in the winter, because he has to shovel. Everyone has their own terms for coming over to my house and visiting me, and I have my own terms for visiting them. No one minds, actually, it's become an accepted fact among all of us. But when Alfie is too tired to be a nation, one of the other states easily fills in for him.

* * *

I have a small idea for this story. It will probably end up being a bunch of mini chapters.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy later chapters.

This was just to explain a little bit about my head cannon of the USA.

This story will be centered more around Alfred and Minnesota (my OC) and their visitors.


	2. Chapter 2

**Visitors**

"Minnie...?" Alfred whimpered over the phone.

"Mary," I grunted in reply, calling him by his nickname. "Hurry up, I have work to do."

"Minnie...?" He whimpered softly yet again.

I growled, "Mary."

"Minnie...?"

"FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK WHAT!" I demanded, yelling into the phone and nearly breaking it with all the rage I had bottled up inside.

He was quiet for a long while, and I was about to start up my hate-filled rant. Then he said, "I'm on my way over with guests." There was a "Click" sound from his side of the phone, he hung up.

It was summer, and in the summer, I ran a resort on the lake. It was quite the business, renting out cabins and boats and golf carts and maintaining the docks and swimming areas and a bait shop. Alfred must have assumed I would always have extra cabins left for him. But, they were all taken and booked, especially for the Fourth of July. Not knowing if he was five minutes away or five days away, I went off to prepare a bed or two...

He didn't tell me how many guests he had either. This was going to be a long stay...

Alfred didn't say how long he and his guests were staying either... Well, damn. He was lucky I had a large house with plenty of rooms for when the other states wanted to stay over. Well, not _plenty_ of rooms, more like an extra bed and a couch or sleeping bags.

Everything was quickly dusted off and ready to be pulled out if needed. I already had Alfred's bed set up in my room after making sure my bunk bed was secured correctly. There wasn't any sign of the man either, so I hopped into my usual work clothes and went to check on the docks. Unfortunately, on my walk there, Alfred sped by in his car. The loose gravel dusted all over and a few rocks nicked my arms and legs. After passing me by ten feet, he came to a sliding halt. "Hey! Minnie!" He called, rolling down the window of the car to stick his head out and wave at me.

I jumped on that car and pulled him out. "There's a speed limit!" I growled at him. "You know there's a speed limit!" My attention quickly changed as I let go of him. "How many people and how long are you staying?" I was sure there were at least three people along with him, after all that was the average amount that he normally dragged along. When Alfred used two hands to put up 6 fingers, I face palmed. "Lemme guess, you're only here because Florida and California are busy and New York isn't answering your calls."

"Well, everyone else is busy too..."

"You're well aware of how much I hate you right now," I stated and he nodded, taking it as a question.

We quickly became situated. I had Alfred park his car in the two car garage after moving the the lawn mower into the shed with other gardening supplies in it. As it turned out, the Nordics and Netherlands were my guests, aside from my dumb ass brother. Netherlands and Denmark were the loudest, but Denmark was always that way, and Alfred said that Netherlands had a Lolita complex. He also told me I should beware of him. Once inside, I pulled off my rubber boots and introduced my dogs to the group so they wouldn't attack anyone later.

However long everyone was staying, I decided it would be a fun adventure. I wish every summer had surprises like this one.

* * *

I wanted to keep this short, though I could keep going with the chapter.

Anyway, I have a bunch of adventures planned for this story!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
